When organic pigments are dispersed in paint systems, the aim must be to achieve optimum stabilization of the pigment particles with the binders of the paint system. In addition to the chemical structure and the physical nature of the pigments, the dispersion method and, in particular, the type of binder and amount of solvent in the paint system is decisive for the degree of this stabilization. Inadequate stabilization leads to gloss, viscosity and flocculation problems, alongside deterioration of the coloristic pattern. A number of measures are known for improving these properties of the pigments, and these all lead to a clear reduction in the problems in conventional paint systems.